


Jack and Daniel’s Christmas

by SheppardFan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-15
Updated: 2005-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheppardFan/pseuds/SheppardFan
Summary: Spoilers: Slight ones for "Children of the Gods" andStargateSummary: Jack and Daniel’s first Christmas





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Jack and Daniel's Christmas

Daniel glanced over at Jack, who drove silently down a dark and deserted road."You're still not going to tell me what you're up to?" 

"Nope." 

"Not even a small hint?" 

"Nope." 

"A little one, Jack?" 

"Nope." 

"Jaaack!" 

Jack laughed, albeit sadly."You sounded a little like Charlie when I first took him out here." 

"Where's 'here'?" 

"Nope, nice try, but I'm still not telling you." 

Daniel sighed and sat back in his seat.Jack had been Black Ops and one time and he was in the Stargate program.He was good at keeping secrets. 

Although, this little revelation about Charlie was unexpected.He just hoped it wasn't going to become one of those nights where one of them would cry and the other would try to be there for him. 

Don't get him wrong, Daniel had found a great friend in Jack.They also had a lot more in common that either of them had cared to realize on the first mission through the Stargate.After Sha're was taken, Jack had seen Daniel's need for something and someone tangible, so he had immediately taken him under his wing.Daniel had found another family because of that. 

"We're here, Danny." 

Daniel looked out the window.The moon was shining on a glassy lake."Ice skating, Jack?" 

"Yeah," he replied, opening the car door."Why not?" 

"Sounds like fun," Daniel said. 

Jack handed Daniel a pair of skates.The young archaeologist looked at him skeptically."You actually bought me figure skating skates?" 

"You actually know the difference?" 

"Yeah.One of my foster families used to take us ice skating at the Blackhawks rink.Apparently they were really good friends with their manager." 

Jack's jaw dropped.'Blackhawks' and 'good friends with their manager' was echoing in his brain."Jealous would not begin to describe me right now, Daniel. Shut up and put the damn skates on." 

"Yes, Sir!" 

A few minutes later, they were ready to skate."Okay, so you used to go to the rink.Did you learn how to skate while you were there?" 

Daniel nodded."It's been awhile, but Frank and Julia, my foster parent's kids, taught me how.I was even taught a little hockey." 

"Well," Jack said, "let's see what ya got in the way of skating before I try to murder you with hockey."He watched as Daniel stepped onto the ice.He seemed a bit shaky at first, but all of the sudden, he went flying across the ice.Jack stared at him in disbelief.Shaking it off, he joined his friend, determined not to let this one go. 

"Daniel." 

Before Daniel answered, he did one of those triple axle figure skating things.He laughed at Jack's face as he skated up to his friend."What?" 

"What the hell?" 

"I told you, they taught me everything they knew." 

Jack smiled in spite of himself.He was happy to learn that Daniel had found a little happiness in his life as a foster child.Jack could see the huge grin on his face and rosiness in his cheeks.Deep down inside, Daniel was probably thinking of Sha're and his parents, but right now, he was happier than he had been in a long time. 

"Jack?Earth to Jack!" 

"Huh?Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." 

Daniel looked at him skeptically."You do that?" 

"Hey now!" he replied.He skated towards his car and grabbed two hockey sticks and a puck."Let's see how good you are at this." 

Daniel nodded and grabbed the stick Jack tossed to him.It had been so long since this holiday held any joy for him.Now he had a family in Jack, Sam, and Teal'c.Even other members of the SGC had been there for him the past year.Dr. Frasier and General Hammond.However, the one constant friend in his life, was with him on the ice, telling him everything would be all right... 

"DANIEL!" 

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and he was on his back.Jack's head was floating over him."What did you do thatfor?" he growled, pain throbbing in his skull. 

Jack shrugged sheepishly, helping his friend up."Well, if you had been paying attention, you might have been able to move away." 

"God, I feel like I ran into a Goa'uld force field!" 

"Let's just get you home and on the couch with an ice pack and a hot steaming cup of coffee.How does that sound?" 

"Throw in a couple of Advil, and you've got a deal!" 

"To Oz, then?" 

"To Oz." 

Jack smiled again.His life had changed the minute he entered Cheyenne Mountain for the first time, but he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.He had a good life and wonderful friends.This was definitely a Merry Christmas. 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Dedication: This is dedicated to the lovely, forcryinoutloud!Merry Christmas, dear!

* * *

> February 1, 2005 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
